Breathe
by Hayley20
Summary: R/T. Smut. One-shot. Romantic, sweet, raw and honest. This is the night Remus and Tonks give into their love and their desire for each other.


**I do not own the characters Remus or Tonks. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I just like to imagine them making out.**

**Romantic smut. This is a Remus/Tonks one-shot fanfic and the first sex scene I've ever written. I hope I do their relationship and characters justice. Any comments, please feel free to review or e-mail. Thanks a lot for reading!**

Unusual to say, but the sexiest part of that night was lying together after we made love for the first time. I was curled up naked on his chest, legs entangled, our sweat mixing, his fingers lightly tracing the contours of my hip and thighs, spreading over my skin and squeezing gently. I could hear his soft, almost inaudible, murmurs in my ear of how much he loves me, he loves me and my body, he loves our future, our future children . . .

I was listening, but focusing on the heat of his breath on my back. His sour, ragged breathing flowing over me, past my shoulders and his breath became cooler as it hit my butt. I kept shifting my feet which were covered under the blanket to run up and down his legs, loving the smell and the heat of his words and his promises – a contrast against the glacial wind of the winter night.

My hands roamed his chest as they had done all that night, playing with the light hair on his chest and the slight stubble on his neck. He chuckled as my fingers traced his ribs lightly, releasing a burst of heated air on my neck.

Merlin, the most bizarre things turn you on when you truly love someone.

Take tonight's events as a prime example. The majority of the Order was sitting around the table at Grimmauld place, enjoying a bottle of Firewhisky, and downing the delicious meal Molly had made. Remus was sitting across from me, and while I was struggling to understand the story a very drunk Sirius was telling the table, he leaned over to fill my water glass. Smiling my thanks, I watched him return to his meal. Having been two nights after the full moon, his behaviour this week was arguably very primal, and he left no mercy on his roast lamb and mashed potato tonight. The intensity in which he devoured the meat and the obvious pleasure he took in savouring every morsel got me thinking about the ways in which he would use his mouth on me . . . how he would ravish me.

Yes. I was turned on by the way my secret werewolf boyfriend used his fork.

At midnight, only an hour after everyone had retired, I slipped out of my room in one of my rattiest cloaks – and nothing else. Clutching my wand, I was in my raw form, long brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin. My breasts were their regular modest size, hips and thighs their usual roundness. If I was to give myself to him tonight, it had to be me. Of course, I was no virgin. I had my share of ex-boyfriends, of drunken experiences I would rather forget, but I loved Remus and Merlin how my body ached for him. I was sick of having to fulfil my needs by myself, sick of screaming his name into my pillow with my hand between my legs, sick of him not owning my body as well as my heart.

I tip-toed through the cold hallway without making a sound. I cast a silencing charm over his room and slipped in quietly, grimacing when a floorboard squeaked underneath me. I expected Remus to be in bed, but he was sitting comfortably by the window, a book in one hand, the moonlight casting shadows on his face and torso. He looked up at me inquisitively, a slight smirk on his features, as though he knew the purpose of my visit but wanted to play along, wanted to hear me say the words we had only been able to communicate by stolen kisses and unnecessary touches.

Slowly, he dropped his book, got up from his chair and made his way over to me. He could probably see the desperation in my eyes, Merlin, how I loved this man –

"Wotcher," he muttered amusingly.

"Remus, I want you, I want all of you," I whispered and launched myself into his arms.

He groaned slightly as we kissed heavily, my arms around his neck, his left arm encircling my waist and lifting me up slightly while his right hand supported my neck. Our kisses were open-mouthed and almost animal, I couldn't get enough of the way he tasted, and a sexy, guttural noise emerged from the back of my throat as he slid his tongue across mine again and again. My hands moved from his neck down his thin arms, his surprisingly broad chest, his waist, his back, his thin dark blonde hair, eventually resting on his shoulders, grabbing him for support.

I kicked the door shut behind me and fiercely moved my hips against his as I felt his hand brush my butt. He pulled way abruptly, and I could see the desire in his grey eyes, I could see the control he was battling with internally. I grabbed his jumper and yanked it over his head, removing his undershirt with it, wanting to feel skin and his warmth. I did not expect the amount of scars that greeted me, white and pink lines stretched across the majority of his upper body, some puckered and others clean and straight. Glancing up, he looked at me vulnerably, but slowly I kissed my way over ever single scar I could see, and felt his breath shorten as I dragged my mouth closer to the waistband of his pants and through the hairs leading down from his navel.

Suddenly, he grabbed my face and re-attached my lips with his, moving backwards to the bed in the middle of the room. Spinning around quickly, he pushed me back and in doing so, the opening of my cloak came undone. Never letting my chocolate eyes wander from his steel grey, I slowly removed the cloak and tossed it to the floor, completely revealing my body to him. Remus let out a contented sigh, and began to fiddle with his belt, then gasped as I spread my legs wide and lay back, ready for him to fill me.

He lowered his body over mine, kissing me softly, but I quickly increased the passion in the kiss as I locked my legs around his waist and bucked my hips into his repeatedly. Soon he was moving against me, the pants of his fabric creating a nice friction against me, and I cried out in pleasure as he bit my neck.

He mistook my cry for one of pain. "Sorry, Merlin, I'm so sorry," he whispered feverishly, but I shut him up with a kiss.

"Remus, I love all of you, human and beast. Don't you fucking dare hold back on me tonight."

He nodded, and began to kiss a trail across my jaw line, down my neck, nipping at my collarbones and finally burying his face in my sternum. His hands caressed my breasts softly at first, massaging the undersides the pushing and pulling on them, while his mouth sucked and teased my nipples, softly and painfully, creating the right mix that made me squirm and moan underneath him, my hands threading themselves in his hair while my back arched with pleasure. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter as he hardened and grew in his trousers, still pushing his hips forcefully against me.

Remus raked his fingers from my breasts up and down my stomach, and then kept going down until he reached my folds. I whimpered, feeling lightheaded with desire, and couldn't help but scream out when he began to slowly move my clit in a circular motion with two fingers. He certainly wasn't gentle but I was in no pain, there was just ecstasy rippling through my body like pure Firewhisky was being poured into my veins. He was watching my face as my expressions were contorted with pleasure, smiling and panting hungrily as his fingers went round and round my wetness. I tossed my head back and forth, pleading and groaning and grabbing the bed sheets as he tortured me.

As soon as his hot mouth sucked and licked inside of me, I came. My hips bucked up into his face and my body shook as a white light took over my brain. I grabbed his shoulders as I rode out the waves, my body and face warped like I was under the Crucio curse, but oh, this was the opposite of the Crucio. As I came back to reality, sated but still lustful, I vaguely remember reminding myself to use this memory for my next patronus.

Remus crushed his mouth onto mine, and to return him the pleasure he bestowed upon me, my hand travelled down his body to unzip his pants, and he pushed them to the floor. Rolling over so I pinned him down, and pushing him back up against the pillows, my hands worked their way through the soft fabric of his boxer shorts and rested upon his length.

He groaned loudly and his hands gripped my ass as I straddled him and worked his shaft with both hands, increasing my speed and tightening my grip as he panted and thrust one of his fingers inside me. I threw my head back then turned around, so my butt was over his face and my mouth was close to his huge cock. He moved his finger inside of me harder and faster as I began to slowly lick my way from his sack up the shaft lightly before my mouth covered the tip of him and my tongue danced lightly on him. For a nice surprise, my next move was to take the entire of him into my mouth, and I heard him shout in pleasure from behind me. I kept up my rhythm, wanting to please him like he had pleased me, let him know I loved every part of him, all of him; I wanted him and only him forever.

Remus pulled me away from his member as I felt the first shudders of his release, and in one swift movement slammed me down on the bed and covered my body with his. He kissed me softly, gently, cupping my face with his hands and whispering broken "I love you's" across my cheek.

Slowly he entered me and raised my legs above his shoulders. The feeling of him inside me, filling me up, was so perfect I felt as though I were on another planet, as no feeling this exquisite could be known to any witch or wizard on Earth. He took me slow and rough, grabbing my shoulders and biting my legs, kissing me harshly and throwing me on top of him, in front of him, taking me from behind, in any way possible to pleasure the man and the beast within. I could not contain my cries when I climaxed a second time and his final shout would have awoken Mrs Black if it were not for the Silencing charm on the room. I felt a wave of warmth spread through me as he was fulfilled and cherished the sound of his ragged breath in my ear.

He held me tight, whispering sweet nothings on my back, telling me all the things he felt and everything I wanted to hear throughout the night. I merely closed my eyes as we lay there on his tatty bed and focused on his breath which is, in essence, his life. The life of my love, half man, half beast, all perfect.


End file.
